Harvard's the Perfect Place for Me
by TheHighlandersHaveThePhoneBox
Summary: The first day of Harvard Law, from Emmett's point of view. I thought it would be interesting to think of what Emmett was thinking as he met little miss Woods comma Elle, and I hope you enjoy it :) Please review! (I do not own any of the characters or anything of that sort)


Emmett's POV:

Ah, another year at Harvard. On this crisp autumn morning, students would be starting their classes. I got to greet the first year students and lead them to their first class, which was Criminal Law 101 with Professor Callahan. Today, I greet them, help them to their class, make them feel welcome. I know how hard they've worked, I remember my first day too, so I feel good about this part of the job. I walk over to the benches where I meet the new students.

"Hello, I'm Emmett Forrest, class of aught seven, represent." The students look unimpressed so far. There are two guys and one girl. One of the guys was short and blonde, the other guy was tall and had a black 'fro. The girl had glasses and brown hair in two loose pony tails. Also combat books that were a bit frightening. I continued,

"Welcome to the hallowed halls of Harvard Law School. I know firsthand how hard you've all worked to be here so let's go around and tell a bit about ourselves."

The blonde boy stood up. "Aaron Shultz." he said. He told us about the awards he's won, accomplishments, about how he owns a lot of yachts. And doesn't care about people who call him a "pompous creep". What a winner.

_Pretty impressive, good to know. _

__"Welcome to Harvard." I tell him.

The dark-haired guy stood up on the bench. "Wassup?" "Yo!" said the girl.

"Sandeep Padamdan. But you may call me, 'Your majesty'". This guy used to be the ruler of a country, until the government got taken over. But he's going to return in a bulletproof Mercedes-Benz.

_Pretty impressive, good to know._

I barely spit out "Welcome" when the girl in the combat boots jumped up and said "Enid Hoopes!" She did lots of work in the Peace Corps, and led a protest "insensitive cartoons."

_Pretty impressi-_

But now she's into law because "the country's out of whack and only women have the guts to go and take it back! We'll make the government come clean and get more people voting green and really stick it to the-"

"I love your top! It is SO fatigue chic!" Just then, another student came up to us. She was blonde and dressed in head to toe pink. As an accessory, she had a sparkly pink bag, and a chihuahua. Aaron, Sandeep, Enid and I stared at her. She seemed to notice. So she continued,

"So, how psyched are you guys? Snaps, our first day of Harvard Law!" The blonde has not stopped smiling this entire time. Sure, maybe she doesn't look the average law student; but she still got in, same as everyone else. She was kinda cute too, but not really my type. Maybe it wasn't right to stare like she had just sprouting wings and a tail. She continued, as she squished in between Aaron and Sandeep on the bench,

"Hi, I'm Elle Woods and this is Bruiser Woods," she pointed to the dog.

"Enid," Enid sniffed.

"Oh my God, we both have names that start with an E!"

"Oh my God, we're like, practically twins."

I shot Enid a look. Elle worked just as hard as any of us to get here. There's no need to be rude or condescending here.

"We're just going around the circle. Tell us about yourself." I say.

"Me? Okay!" said Elle. She got up off the bench to the other side of me. "So, I'm a Gemini with a double Capricorn moon, I have a bachelor's degree from UCLA, I was Sig Ep sweetheart, president of Delta Nu sorority, and founded the charity 'Shop for a Cause'". She did the "Shop for a Cause" real dramatic, she raised her arm as if in protest.

"Huh." Was all I could say.

"Oh, and just last week I talked _Beyoncé _out of buying a truly heinous cable knit tube top. Whoever said tangerine is the new pink is seriously, _disturbed."_

"I did not know that." I replied, still trying to keep my cool and be nice.

"Anyone know where I can find Criminal Law 101 with Professor Callahan, and Warner Huntington III?"

"Well we're all heading there now so I'm sure someone will be happy to-"

Nope. All the students left. Great. Thanks guys.

"It's in Hauser. Second building to the left."

"Thanks!" Elle said as she turned to leave.

"But," I stopped her. " I don't think dogs are exactly allowed in class."

"Oh, Bruiser's not a dog. Bruiser's family. I'll just drop him off in my room, he'll be happier there anyway." she leaned in a bit, covered the dog's ears as if telling a secret she didn't want him to hear and whispered "Bruiser loves Glee." she leaned back and said in a normal tone "I'll see you later then!" and walked off.

* * *

The first class of the day was about to begin. Once they entered the classroom, the students in Callahan's class took an academic roster from me, and found a seat. All except the blonde, who went right up to a handsome, dark-haired guy and was chatting him up pretty intently.

"Here you go," I said, going up to her and handing her the paper. "Woods comma Elle..."

"Oh, is this my social agenda?" asked Elle.

I chuckled. "No, it's your academic roster."

"Oh, right. There's that." She turned to the guy she was talking to. "Let's totally catch up after class!" And went to her seat in the front of the class. I stared after her. Then turned to the guy.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"My ex-girlfriend." he says.

Ah. I see. And now they have to see each other every day in the school they probably both applied for before they broke up. Well, now that we got that accomplished, let's start class.

"Everyone take your seats. Now, three years ago, I was sitting right where you're sitting and I've heard all the rumors I'm sure you've probably heard too. 'Callahan's ruthless, he bathes in the blood of sheep', blah blah blah. Only partly true. What you really need to know is-"

**"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you." **

I took that as the beginning of his routine that he does on the first day, every year. Trying to see what students will be cut out to be lawyers. So he uses scare tactics on the first day. He makes up fake scenarios and asks a random student what they would do. This year, he asked Aaron and Enid. Wasn't pretty. It especially wasn't when Woods comma Elle raised her hand. Callahan asked her to summarize a reading. But she "Wanted to answer the puppy question." The class groaned.

"But I'm asking you about the assigned reading." The teacher replied.

"Okay, who assigns reading for the first day of class?" Elle laughed. But the class groaned again.

"You've got guts, Ms. Woods. Miss Kensington..." Callahan went to the back of the room where a women with short brown hair stood up immediately.

"Let us say you teach a class at Harvard Law School, a position that you're justly proud about. But the girl on whom you call hasn't read the case at all. Should you let it go or..."

"No. I'd throw it out." said the student.

All eyes went to Elle. Long story short, she was kicked out of class. I went after her, to offer some support.

"Hey, Woods comma Elle, listen. I was kicked out of class first year too. Trust me, your law career is not over."

She looked at me incredulously.

"Law career? **_SO_** not the problem. Listen, I have to get back in there with Warner. Will you help me?"

I assumed Warner was her ex. Well, guess what, I'm not a miracle worker. And certainly not good with relationships.

"Yeah. Make sure you've done your reading."

"Okay," she said. Then that girl who suggested throwing her out of class came out with a friend.

"Excuse me? Why would you do that to another girl?" Elle asked her.

"Do what?"

"We girls have to stick together. We shouldn't make ourselves look good by making others look bad."

"I didn't make you look bad. You just weren't prepared. Try opening a law-book. But I should warn you, they don't come with pictures."

Elle looked like she might punch this girl, so I got right in between them, separating them. I didn't want any part in this. I also didn't want to be a witness.

"I'll just leave you two ladies alone then." I walked off.

Wow, first class of the day and already this happened. I'll tell you what, I knew Harvard Law hadn't heard the last of Woods comma Elle. No, there was something about her that was different. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. Is Harvard the perfect place for Elle Woods?


End file.
